creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Clown I
Die Sache mit der Axt Es ist schwül draußen. Gerade dieses Wetter, wo man sich nicht aus dem Haus wagt, weil man das Gefühl hat durch einen Lappen zu atmen. Und bei so einem Scheißwetter muss ich arbeiten. Zwar hat die Bank eine Klimaanlage, doch seit ein paar Tagen liegt da was totes drin und deshalb wagt sich keiner sie anzumachen, in der Befürchtung wir würden alle ersticken. Tun wir auch so. Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Eintönig, monoton und langweilig. In solchen Situationen wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als einen, nur EINEN Schluck Jack&Coke auf Eis. Aber ich habs aufgegeben, das Trinken. Mein Arzt hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder nie wieder ein Glas anrühren oder eine Runde Koma schlafen und dann in der Kiste weiterpennen. Ich hab Ersteres gewählt. Scheiße, die ersten Monate waren anstrengend wie nichts. Klar, ich arbeite in einer Bank und verdiene gut. Dennoch wohne ich in einem Drecksloch, wo das Klo neben dem Kühlschrank steht. Manchmal praktisch, manchmal ekelhaft. Meine "Wohnung" musste ich damals komplett auf den Kopf stellen. Ich hab drei Tage gearbeitet wie nie zuvor und hab am Schluss einen Berg von ca. vierhundertzweinunddreißig Flaschen Bourbon und sechzig Bierkästen im Hof liegen gehabt. Wie ich noch am Leben bin? Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Doch seit sechs Monaten ist Schluss damit. Ich will das Zeug nie wieder sehen. Trotzdem ist es an Tagen wie diesem so verlockend zum nächsten Supermarkt zu gehen und mir den Korb voll mit Flaschen zu packen. Aber dann müsste ich noch einen Haufen Schlaftabletten zu mir nehmen, da ich nicht mehr mit mir selbst leben könnte. Ich atme durch. Es ist Freitag, nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Feierabend. Und am Wochenende frei. Auf ärztliche Anweisung. Damit ich mich nicht überarbeite. Doch mein Chef stört sich einen Scheiß drum. Er lässt es nur gewähren, weil ich sonst seine Kokserei offen legen würde. Mit Beweisen. Bin ich ein Arschloch? Scheiße ja. Aber, meine Damen und Herren (Scheinwerfer wieder auf mich) so muss man sich durchschlagen. Apropos durchschlagen: Das tat auch die Kugel die von einem der Gangster abgefeuert wurde, die gerade reinkamen. Direkt durch den Schädel von Greg, dem Wachmann. Woran ich sah, dass das Kriminelle waren? Nunja, sagen wir mal so: Niemand, der nur kurz Geld für Kippen abheben will, kommt mit einer Clownsmaske und Schrotflinte in die Bank. Sofort bricht das Chaos los. Schreie gellen, Schüsse knallen, Glas zersplittert. In meinem Kopf dauert es ein paar...ja ein paar was? Jahre, Tage, Stunden, Augenblicke? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ehe ich mich versehe, hocke ich unter meinem Pult. Der Lärm ist abgestorben. Man hört nur das Wimmern und Stöhnen der verängstigten Kunden und Mitarbeiter. Ich spähe um mein Pult herum und blicke in das blutverschmierte und schockierte Gesicht der Kundin die ich noch gerade bedient habe. Eine Schrotladung hat ihren Unterleib zerfetzt und was herausquillt lässt sich am besten mit Heringssalat beschreiben. Sie wimmert. "B..b....bitte...h..elfen...Sie mir" Ich starre sie nur entsetzt an. Als nächstes ertönt ein Knall und der Schädel der Frau fliegt in all seinen Einzelteilen mir ins Gesicht. Na toll, denke ich, die Frisur ist im Arsch. Dann realisiere ich, was ich gerade gedacht habe. Du hast gerade das Hirn und die Schädelknochen eines Menschen ins Gesicht bekommen und du kümmerst dich um deinen scheiß Anzug?! "''Aufstehen, los LOS", brüllt einer der Maskierten, außerhalb meines Sichtfeldes. Ich blicke durch die Halle. Es sind sechs Maskierte, schwer bewaffnet. Einer fällt mir besonders auf. Er ist groß und breit. Schwere Militärstiefel und eine schusssichere Weste. Anstatt einer Pistole oder Flinte hält er eine Axt in der Hand. ''Wer zum Fick bringt eine Axt zu einem Banküberfall mit? Einer geht die Reihe der Geiseln ab und drückt jedem eine Handgranate in die Hand. Dann zieht er den Ring. Clever, denke ich. Nur warum werde ich ausgelassen? Ich bin nicht länger versteckt sondern stehe neben dem zerschossenem Pult. Ich blicke verwirrt in die Runde. Hat der eine Gangster mir gerade zugenickt? ''Dann passiert es. Einer der Maskierten, die eigentlich nur rumstehen, bewegt sich langsam durch die Reihen von Geiseln und Verbrecher. Er ist hochgewachsen, allerdings auch schlacksig wie ein pubertierender Windhund. Er hat einen lila Anzug an, passend zu einem grauen Seidenhemd und einer grünen Weste. In der Hand hält er ein kurzes Messer. Etwa die, die man beim Angeln zum Ausweiden der Fische nimmt. Er geht zu dem Riesen mit der Axt und stößt ihm das Messer mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung in den Hinterkopf. Er zieht ihm die Axt aus der Hand, rollt sicher unter den Armen des, nun fallenden, Kerls über den Boden und springt mit erhobener Axt auf einen der Gangster. Ein dumpfer Aufprall ist zu höhren, dann bricht er Blut spuckend zusammen. Nun realisieren auch die anderen was passiert ist. Sie schnellen herum, zielen auf ihren (nun nicht mehr) Kameraden und eröffnen das Feuer. Es ist nichts zu sehen, der Pulverdampf verdeckt die Sicht. Ich sehe eine Gestalt dort stehen, wo der zweite Gangster ermordet wurde. Dann bricht die Gestalt zusammen. "Was zur Hölle sollte ''das denn? Spinnt der Wichser?", höre ich einen der Maskierten rufen. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wollte er..." Der Rest des Satzes geht in Röcheln und Husten über. Der Bankräuber taumelt und stürzt zu Boden. Er scheint mich anzublicken. Mit seinen toten Augen. Mit seinen Augen, die von der Axt zum erlöschen gebracht wurden. Sie steckt in seinem Gesicht, der Stiel ragt in die Höhe. Anscheinend wurde sie geworfen. Ich sehe den Gangster im lila Anzug durch den Raum springen. Er hebt die Schrotflinte des Toten auf und ehe er es sich versehen kann, bekommt der andere eine Ladung ins Gesicht. Oder besser gesagt, in das was jetzt noch übrig davon ist. Der Maskierte lässt die Flinte fallen, wirbelt herum und wirft ein Messer auf den letzten Verbliebenen. Wo immer er es auch her hat, es trifft den letzten Bankräuber direkt ins Auge. Der Verrückte dreht sich zu mir um. Langsam geht er auf mich zu, packt im vorbeigehen die Axt und zieht sie aus dem Schädel. Er steht vor mir. Langsam hebt er die Hand und zieht sich die Maske runter. Er ist geschminkt, dieser Freak. Allerdings sehr unsauber und dreckig. Die Schminke scheint ein paar Tage alt zu sein und wurde zum Teil runtergeschwitzt. Doch das grausamste an seinem Gesicht ist der Mund. Er ist rot geschminkt und zieht sich vernarbt über die Wangen. Als ob er ihn zu weit aufgerissen hat. Er grinst mich an, drückt mir die Axt in die Hand und flüstert mit hoher, irrer Stimme: "Niemand wird dir glauben." Sein Kopf schnellt nach vorne und ehe ich mich versehe liege ich am Boden, mein Schädel dröhnt von der Kopfnuss und mir ist schwindelig. Als ich mich aufrichte, ist der Clown weg. Überall liegen Leichen und alles ist blutverschmiert. Am schlimmsten aber, sind die Blicke der anderen Geiseln. Sie starren mich angsterfüllt und ungläubig an.thumb|108px Im Polizeirevier Man hat mir keinen Kaffee angeboten. Seit ich vor einer halben Stunde unsanft ins Verhörzimmer geschubst und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt wurde ist nichts passiert. Ich bin verwirrt. Ach was, verwirrt ist beschissen untertrieben. Ich meine Was zur Hölle ist passiert?! Ich hab die Aussagen meiner Mitarbeiter und der Kunden gehört. Ich soll als Einziger unmaskierter mit in die Bank gekommen sein, und habe die ganze Zeit zugeguckt wie alles vonstatten ging. Dann soll ich auf einmal meinen "Komplizen" mit der Axt entwaffnet und das Massaker angerichtet haben. Die Polizisten, die mich festgenommen (halbtot geprügelt) haben, haben auf meine Rufe, dass ein geschminkter Freak all die Leute umgebracht hat, nur verächtlich gelacht und haben gefragt wann Batman kam, um den Joker in den Arsch zu ficken. Meine Welt steht Kopf. Ich lege denselbigen auf den Metalltisch und schließe die Augen. Nach zölf Ewigkeiten wird die Tür aufgestoßen und zwei Beamte in Zivil kommen herein. "Soooo....", macht der Eine und setzt sich schwungvoll auf den Stuhl. Der Andere bleibt in der Ecke stehen. "Soooo....", kommt es wieder von meinem Gegenüber. "Habt euch gedacht, ihr macht kurz vorm Wochenende noch ne Bank und geht dann einen Abfeiern oder was??" "Hören Sie, das war nicht ich, das war..." "Ein Clown mit Messern, ich weiß ich weiß. Man hat mir erzählt was für eine Scheiße Sie gelabert haben. Glauben Sie, wir glauben auch nur ein Wort?" Ich atme durch, versuche mich zu beruhigen. "Okay hör zu. Wir schlagen dir nen Deal vor: Du gibst zu, von vornerein dabei gewesen zu sein, hast dann aber kalte Füße bekommen und wolltest den Helden spielen. Ich bin kein Jurist, aber dafür kriegst du dann nur vielleicht zehn Jahre Haft." Ich blicke den Beamten an. "Hören Sie..." "Wenn du mir wieder mit dem Clown kommst, schwöre ich dir bei dem Leben meiner Kinder, ich prügel die Scheiße aus dir heraus." "Schwörs bei mir." Die Stimme. Diese gottverdammte Stimme. Er steht neben dem Tisch. Ich weiß nicht wie er hierherkommt, ich weiß nicht einmal ob er real ist. Aber da steht dieser verdammte geschminkte Clownfreak. Er packt die Waffe, die der Beamte im Schulterholster hat, richtet sie auf den Beamten hinter mich und drückt ab. Ich höre den Schuss nicht, höre aber wie der Schädelinhalt des Polizisten gegen die Wand klatscht und der Körper an ihr heruntersackt. Ehe ich realisiere was passiert ist, schlägt der Clown den Bullen vor mir mit dem Knauf der Waffe nieder, schlingt einen Arm um den Hals und hält ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe. Langsam geht er mit ihm rückwärts zur Tür, grinst mich dabei unentwegt an. Er stößt die Tür auf und bewegt sich mit der Geisel den Flur hinunter. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. "Was wollen Sie?!" Ich schlage die Augen auf. Ich halte den Polizisten, der mich verhört hat, fest und halte ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe. Ich stehe zwischen Schreibtischen in einer Polizeiwache. Was ist hier los verdammte Scheiße?! Schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Dann was anderes. ''Flieh! ''Ich blicke mich panisch um. Die Tür. Ich drehe den Rücken zu ihr. "Ich...ich will fünf Minuten." Meine Stimme zittert. Ich wedele mit der Waffe vor meiner Nase. "Fünf Minuten ohne Waffen." Ich sichere die Pistole, löse den Hahn und entleere das Magazin. Dann lege ich die Waffe auf den Boden, ganz langsam, die Glasscherbe allerdings, drücke ich weiter an die Kehle des Polizisten. ''Moment. Wo habe ich die her? Wieso weiß ich wie man eine Waffe sichert und auseinander baut? ''Ich bewege mich zur Tür, den Blick gehetzt auf die versammelten Polizisten gerichtet. "Fünf Minuten", flüstere ich heiser, aber bestimmt. Dann stoße ich den Polizisten von mir weg. Drehe mich um und renne. Ich renne durch Straßen, Gassen und Höfe. Wohin weiß ich nicht. Ich blicke mich nicht um. Würde ich das tun, weiß ich, dass ich geliefert bin. Ich renne weiter. Ich bin in meiner Wohnung. Ich weiß nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich weiß nicht was ich die letzen fünf Minuten gemacht habe. Ich weiß nur wie ich die Augen aufgemacht habe und auf einmal in meiner Wohnung war. War das alles nur ein Traum? Bitte, lass es einen Traum gewesen sein. Doch das Blut an meinen Händen spricht Bände. Ich brauche einen Drink. Sofort.Kategorie:MittellangKategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit